


Mother and Son

by babaprincess



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaprincess/pseuds/babaprincess
Summary: Edward gets into some trouble at school and when his father plans to punish him Esme steps in with all her mother bear protectiveness.





	Mother and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello how are you? Enjoy this or not whatever!

 

     Edward Cullen stands outside his house, knowing full well that his mother and father are in the house but they aren't out with him, so he figures he's okay until he starts to see his father come out, a cold look on his normally gentle face. Edward knows this look well and sighs, praying for his bottom silently until he remembers, his mother is here also! "Hello." Edward says, trying to seem timid. "Don't you lay a finger on him!" Esme yells, making Edward the coven leader jump. Edward breaths a sigh of relief even though he doesn't need to and his mother comes out to him, hugging him and they both laugh as they the mighty leader utter an old curse word from his time. Edward might not get out of all his punishments thanks to his mother, but at least this one he did. 

      The young vampire and Esme walk into the house, a proud smile on Esme's face.


End file.
